criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Portality Rating
Portality Rating '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the thirty-fourth chapter of Rising Shadow 2 and the second chapter of The Edge of the Universe as well as the ninety-fourth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the second chapter to take place in Northern Astodia. Plot As Ben and Michael reached the outskirts of Astodia, they found the portal still open. But as soon as they saw it, it closed. Disappointed the two went to leave. Unless to find half the body of Asal Hawaa, legs nowhere to be seen. Lifeless on the ground. Lance Carmichael was immediately flagged as a suspect when he and Jason Byrd were seen nearby. He stated the two were working together to investigate the disturbances that bought him back to life. This caused Ben to flag Jason as a suspect too when he explained that he had seen Asal come through a portal but stop halfway, splitting in two. Michael meanwhile interrogated a local man named Taron Branford who had been present at the wormholes opening. He explained they're called "Ultra Portals" and can actually only be summoned. For one to open alone is a mystery in and of itself. Michael decided to interrogate Natalia Allegretto, who was waiting in the cafe. When asked she explains that the Portal seemed to just be there, a constant in their lives. She explained that people had gotten used to it, and just didn't question it anymore. Ben meanwhile asked Lance for information, and he stated that Sandra August was also investigating and when asked, Sandra explained that she was indeed curious, but found nothing. She was too frightened to touch the portal. At the climax of the case Ben realised only one person who could be the killer... his paradoxical husband. Lance admitted that he did it, but it was an accident, the portal closed and she was cut in two. Ben arrested him and sent him off. He sighed, looking at Lance leaving and realised. Lance existed in his world, but the two never fell for each other. This Lance was from a different... better timeline. He shook his head and left to find Taron, to ask more about the Portal. Ben sighed, his love life in question and went to the cafe again, where Taron was still sat with his coffee. Taron turned to him and they talked, Taron giving Ben his power ring to open the portal, Ben thanked him and returned to the site of the Portal opening. He touched the ring and power flowed from it. The portal sprung to life and Ben smiled. He knew well what was on the other side. He took a look at Michael and then at the portal, when a hand reached through. Ben reached out and grabbed it. Being pulled inside, Michael jumped after him, where he saw Ben hugging a woman who looked like Katt. It hit him, this was home. Michael and Ben had gone home, he begged Ben to let them go back to complete their mission, Ben denied it. He introduced Michael to Katherine Witchell. Universe O's Katt Venus... Michael's mother. Summary Victim * Asal Hawaa Weapon * Ultra Portal Killer * Lance Carmichael Suspects Lance Carmichael - Deceased Chief * This suspect has a bandage * This suspect works for the police * This suspect reads romance Jason Byrd - Ex Police * This suspect has a bandage * This suspect works for the police * This suspect reads romance Taron Branford - Other Worlder * This suspect has a bandage * This suspect works for the police * This suspect reads romance Natalia Allegretto - Waitress * This suspect has a bandage * This suspect reads romance Sandra August - Coroner * This suspect works for the police * This suspect reads romance Clues * The killer has a bandage * The killer works for the police * The killer reads romance Category:Cases of Rising Shadow